FSC 79
|debut= none |return=none |withdraw= |pre= FSC #78 |nex= FSC #80|image = }} September 2015 sees the 79th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in the Californian town of Redlands, after the French-Danish-US-American collaboration "Lean On" by Major Lazer and DJ Snake featuring MØ could grab the victory in the preceding edition of FSC. Tyra Banks and Caitlyn Jenner were the hosts for this month. 32 juries participated in the competition; three less than in August. Cyprus, Ireland and Switzerland were the countries that decided to (at least) take a break from FSC. Notable artists that took part included Zlata Ognevich for Ukraine, Anggun for Indonesia, Danny Saucedo for Sweden, a-ha for Norway, Justyna Steczkowska in collaboration with Serbian Balkan brass musician Boban Marković, The V Poland, and Aynur Aydın for Turkey. In the end however, Rachel Platten earned the first place with her entry "Lone Ranger", marking the second US-American victory in a row. This goal was achieved before only by Spain in FSC 14 and 15 (March and April 2010) and by Italy in FSC 74 and 75 (April and May 2015), making 2015 the first year when this kind of situation occurs twice. Furthermore, it's already the 7th victory that the USA scored. The Host City Redlands is a city in San Bernardino County, California, United States. It is a part of the Greater Los Angeles area. As of the 2010 census, the city had a population of 68,747. The population was estimated at 69,999 in 2013. The city is located approximately 10 miles (16 km) east of downtown San Bernardino. The Venue The Redlands Bowl is an amphitheatre in Redlands, California, USA, founded in 1924, and used for music and theatrical performances that are offered to the public with no admission charge. The existing structure was commissioned and built by Florence and Clarence White as a gift to the City of Redlands in 1931. A portion of Proverbs 29:18, "Without vision a people perish", is inscribed across the frieze above the stage. The Redlands Shakespeare Festival has occurred the last three weekends in May every year since its inception in 2004, presenting three full-scale Shakespearean productions in repertory, along with a series of educational lectures, community workshops, and special events. The Redlands Bowl Summer Music Festival takes place each summer from late June through August, with 18-20 programs in diverse musical genres offered on Tuesday and Friday nights. It is the oldest continuous music festival in the United States at which no admission is charged. Besides the Shakespeare festival and music festival, the Redlands Bowl occasionally serves as a venue for other productions and community events. The Hosts Tyra Lynne Banks (born December 4, 1973) is an American model, television personality, producer, businesswoman, actress, author, and occasional singer. Born in Inglewood, California, she began her career as a model at age 15, and was the first African American woman to be featured on the covers of GQ and the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, on which she appeared twice. She was a Victoria's Secret Angel from 1997 to 2005. By the early 2000s, Banks was one of the top-earning models in the world. Banks began acting on television in 1993 on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, and made her film debut in Higher Learning in 1995. She went on to have major roles such as Eve in Disney Channel's Life-Size and Zoe in the box office hit Coyote Ugly. She had small roles in the romantic film Love & Basketball and horror film Halloween: Resurrection, and also appeared in television series Gossip Girl and Glee. In 2003, Banks created and began presenting the long-running reality television series America's Next Top Model, which she executive produced and presented for the first twenty-two seasons until the series' cancellation in October 2015. Caitlyn Marie Jenner (born October 28, 1949), formerly known as Bruce Jenner, is an American television personality and retired Olympic gold medal-winning decathlete. Jenner was a college football player for the Graceland Yellowjackets before incurring a knee injury that required surgery. Jenner won the 1976 Olympics decathlon event at the Montreal Olympic Games, gaining fame as "an all-American hero". Since 2007, Jenner has appeared on the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians with Kris, their daughters Kendall and Kylie Jenner, and step-children Kourtney, Kim, Khloé, and Rob Kardashian. Previously identifying publicly as male, Jenner revealed her identity as a trans woman in April 2015, publicly announcing her name change from Bruce to Caitlyn in a July 2015 Vanity Fair cover story. Her name and gender change became official on September 25, 2015. She has been called the most famous openly transgender woman in the world. The Show * Brazil and Morocco did not vote, so they were moved down to the bottom while retaining their original score. The Results The Winner Rachel Platten - Lone Ranger: